Hasta el ultimo latido
by nerea810
Summary: Hinata tiene poco tiempo para conseguir que los cabezotas de sus hermanos consigan a alguien que les aguante durante el resto de sus vidas. La muerte acecha pero no se va a rendir tan fÁcilemente, ella va a luchar HASTA EL ÚLTIMO LATIDO. No se me da nada bien hacer summarys jaja pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

Holaaaaaaaaaaap :)

Después de tanto tiempo he decidido volver, peeeeero esta vez con otra historia.

Como no, vuelve a ser una adaptación, por lo que como siempre recuerdo

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, YO SOLO LA ADAPTO PARA USTEDES**

la autora de la historia original es **_M3I7_** en la página de corazón de melón ( en su perfil sale el link a la historia)

y en fanfiction se llama _**Miss Choco-chips**_, por si les apetece leer sus fics.

Y sin nada más que decir les dejo con la primera parte.

* * *

><p>El instituto Sweet Amoris abre sus puertas,<p>

uniendo sus instalaciones femeninas y masculinas en un solo edificio.

Un grupo de chicas, que por azares del destino llegan a la misma clase, se asombran al ver al grupo mas popular del edificio:

algunos dulces, otros rebeldes, pero todos hermosos...y cerrados. Es evidente que no les importa nada...

O eso pensaban, hasta que los vieron llevar de la mano a una pequeña de diez años, enferma del corazón.

Ahora, las chicas deberán seguir a sus corazones y ayudar a los chicos a ganar esa carrera contra reloj, en la que lo único importante es que la pequeña no sea llevada, por la trabajadora social, con una familia adoptiva.

Por otra parte, las chicas se enfrenta a un dilema:

¿Conseguirán cumplir el más grande deseo de Hinata, antes que su corazón de su último latido?

* * *

><p>Yyyyyy aquí acaba el prólogo.<p>

Me gustaría que me dijeran si les interesa la historia a medida que suba capitulos

y que me dejaran sus opiniones al respecto.

Me encanta este proyecto y le estoy poniendo muchas ganas,

así que espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi.

Un besazo a todos y hasta pronto

Bye~


	2. Primer latido

**Holaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Como lo llevan personitas que están detrás de esas pantallas?**

**Espero que todo les valla bien, aquí vengo con el primer capitulo propiamente dicho **

**de esta magnifica historia.**

**Como siempre recuerdo:**

_**La historia NO ES MIA, yo solo la adapto para ustedes.**_

**La verdadera escritora de la historia es Miss Choco-chips, pueden encontrar esta historia en su**

**perfil de la página "Corazón de melón" (en esta página la escritora se llama M3I7, por si la quieren buscar)**

**Y ahora si, les dejo el capitulo de hoy...**

* * *

><p><em>...Aquí vamos de nuevo...<em>

Siento, otra vez, como me revisan de pies a cabeza, con diferentes artilugios de hospital, mientras yo me quedo quieta. He aprendido que no tengo que moverme, o si no tardarían más en localizar alguna señal de que mi estado empeoró. O mejoró...

_...No seas ilusa ,que eso no es posible. Ya te has acostumbrado a estar siempre preparada para lo peor..._

Otra vez esa vos en mi cabeza...Siempre la escuchó, no sé de donde viene, solo sé que es esa parte pesimista que hay en mi interior. Una vez le comenté al doctor sobre ella...me dijo que era normal, que era mi dolor suprimido y escondido, que se rebelaba y mostraba en mi cabeza.

Algo aliviada, veo como la enfermera entra por la puerta, sonriendome de manera maternal. Eso solo significa una cosa...

_...Ya casi..._

-Puedes vestirte, cielo. Ya he acabado, todo va bien en tu organismo. Solo ha sido un susto, una falsa alarma.

Sonrío feliz, mientras Kurenai me ayuda a ponerme el vestido rosa, que tuve que quitarme para que el doctor pueda revisarme. Lo mejor de estas visitas al hospital, es que en algún momento acaban.

-Pero, recuerda que no puedes alterarte. Todo podría acabar tan fácil si te sobre-estresas...-comenta, preocupado.

Le miro de mala manera, aunque sé que no lo dice con mala intención. No es su culpa, solo trata de que no me confíe de más.

_...Pero, de todas maneras, te duele no poder pensar ni por un minuto que eres una niña normal..._

Le muestro una inocente sonrisa y agradezco su preocupación. Le doy un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y tomo la suave mano de la enfermera, que me guía a la sala de espera.

-¿Sigue ahí? -le pregunto, mirándola. Ella me sonríe con ternura y asiente con la cabeza.

-Si tesoro, tu hermano sigue ahí. Además, se ve que ha llamado a los otros, pues todos han venido.

Yo solo respiro hondo y pinto, con la delicadeza de un artista, una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_...Ante todo, debes mostrarte serena. Lo que menos quieres es preocuparlos de más, ¿No es cierto?..._

Afirmo para mí. Mi familia es lo primero en mi lista de prioridades. Poco importa lo deprimida que esté...es mi deber es mostrarme feliz.

Nada más llegar a la sala de espera, una sonrisa sincera toma posesión de mis labios. Ya no es necesario que finja alegría. La tengo en frente.

_...Ellos son tú felicidad, tú consuelo..._

-¡Hina!

-¿Estas bien?

-Dime que no pasó nada…

-Princesa, no nos des esos sustos.

-¿Segura que todo está en orden?

-¿Te sigue doliendo algo?

Las voces preocupadas de mis hermanos, al escucharlas todas a la vez, me marean. Pero no lo demuestro.

En cambio, les regalo mi mejor sonrisa de "aquí nada pasó".

-Ay, pequeña, si sigues así, uno de estos días me van a internar a mí -me comenta, arrodillándose, una de las personas que más amo. Luego, abre los brazos- Ven y dame un abrazo.

Feliz, corro hacia él. Kurenai se despide y vuelve a sus deberes cuando ve que las extremidades de mi hermano pelinegro me estrechan con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, Sasu, no me ha pasado nada. El doctor dijo que solo fue una falsa alarma.

El me carga y salimos todos del hospital. En el camino, saludo a muchas enfermeras y doctores. Todos me sonríen y vuelven al trabajo, diciéndome en broma que no quieren verme tan seguido por ahí.

_...¿Acaso los adultos creen que por ser pequeña no te das cuenta de nada? Es obvio que, por mucho que lo desees, este lugar siempre será tú segunda casa..._

Recostando mi cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, miró a mis demás hermanos.

Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Deidara, Toby, Neji y Itachi. Junto a Sasuke, son mi familia.

_...Debes disfrutarlos...no te queda mucho..._

Escondiendo la cara en el cuello de mi pelinegro consentido, muerdo mi labio para no llorar. La voz tiene razón.

No estoy lista para irme, no quiero dejar solos a mis hermanos. Si yo no estoy... ¿Cómo podrían convivir? Siendo todos tan diferentes, tan especiales...soy consciente de ser el puente que los une.

_...Cuando el puente se quiebre, ¿Qué pasará con los caminantes que están a cada lado? Ya nunca más se verían y olvidarían como quererse. Si tú no estás...dejarían de ser una familia..._

Tengo que pensar en algo. Puede que el doctor aún no lo haya notado, pero tengo un presentimiento. Uno malo.

_...Falta tan poco..._

Y no puedo irme y dejarlos así como así. Estamos juntos desde siempre...Más expresamente, desde que llegué al orfanato. Así es, soy huérfana. Ahí conocí a los chicos y nos hicimos muy cercanos. Ellos prácticamente me criaron.

Cuando los adoptaron, comencé a sentirme sola. Pero aun así, ellos iban a verme a diario. Venían juntos, pues desde siempre fueron a la misma escuela. Cuando tenía 12 años, Sasuke se emancipó. No era feliz con sus padres y me extrañaba mucho. En ese entonces, yo tenía 5 años. Nadie quería adoptarme por mis problemas cardíacos, por lo que Sasu ni dudó en convencer a la dueña del orfanato de entregarle mi custodia.

Fueron meses muy duros, pero poco a poco los demás se unieron. Ellos también me extrañaban y se emanciparon, a pesar de mantener contacto con sus familias adoptivas. Todos comenzaron a trabajar para poder pagar mi cuenta hospitalaria, mientras que los "padres" de Itachi (que es quien tiene mejor relación con su familia) pagaban la cuenta de la casa.

Yo soy feliz. Puede que sea muy pequeña, pues tengo solo 10 años, pero no me importa no tener papá ni mamá. Con mis hermanos me alcanza y sobra.

No puedo creer que a esa mujer, la trabajadora social que me visita una vez a la semana, trate de alejarme de ellos, para entregarme a alguna familia que me es totalmente ajena.

-... ¿Princesa, me estas escuchando?

Me sobresalto levemente por la pregunta de Neji. Con una sonrisa vergonzosa, le pido disculpas.

-Me estaba durmiendo -para reforzar mi escusa, fuerzo un bostezo.

Itachi me mira con ternura.

-Es comprensible. En un momento, estabas dibujando mientras Kiba veía tele...y al otro, camino al hospital en sus brazos.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al moreno.

-Es la última vez que te quedas con ella a solas.

-No es su culpa -defendió Toby- ¿Que iba a saber Kiba que a Hinata le comenzaría a doler el corazón justo en ese momento?

Siguieron discutiendo, pero no me molestó. Sus voces, tan familiares y cálidas, poco a poco me adormecen.

Escucho, vagamente, cuando Shikamaru comenta algo a los demás.

-Hey, ¿Escucharon la nueva? Parece que nuestro instituto se va a juntar con el instituto para mujeres donde estudia Hina para hacer un colegio mixto, el "Konoha School".

-¿Así que ahora estudiaremos con chicas? -preguntó Deidara.

-Si...quizás hasta halla alguna interesante -sonríe Gaara.

Sasuke solo bufa. En su vida, jamás ha siquiera pensado en tener una relación seria. Todas son cortas. Es quien está más apegado a mí…

_...¿Acaso necesitas que te lo escriba, para que lo entiendas? La respuesta a tus problemas está, ahora, al alcance de tu mano..._

Shoqueada, un jadeo se escapa de mi boca, cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Sasuke para de caminar, preocupadísimo, pues me había escuchado. Los demás lo imitan, viéndonos a ambos con la duda grabada en su rostro.

Mi hermano pelinegro me llama, pero no respondo. La voz tiene razón. La solución a mis problemas es tan clara como el agua.

_...Tus hermanos necesitan mujeres, quienes les ayuden a superar el dolor que dejarás tras de ti al morir..._

Es obvio lo que tengo que hacer.

Antes de que un paro cardíaco me lleve a la tumba, o que la trabajadora social consiga su objetivo, debo conseguirle novias a mis hermanos.

_...Y entonces, podrás descansar en paz..._

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les encante.<strong>

**Por cierto, quería pedirles que me digan si les va gustando la historia o no,**

**ya que en el caso de que no sea así querría saberlo. **

**Me harían un favor muy grande.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos a todos ustedes por leer.**

**Bye~**


End file.
